<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Love by Lugia731D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001356">Unexpected Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D'>Lugia731D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY UNIVERSE where Starscream is part of the Autobots together with KnockOut and accompanies Optimus and his family with taking out their new enemy Dreadfang, who took away the spark of Megatron. The Seeker is spark bonded with Arcee's twin sister Crystal, who he grew feelings for sometime after her rescue from Megatron's warship and Dreadfang's appearance.</p><p>The Autobots and Dreadfang are on a hunt for sacred relics of unknown origin. The enemy already has the coordinates where they are located secured on his own warship. Crystal is sent to download the locations for the Autobots. Yet, more questions arise. Not only have two of the Decepticons changed sides for good, but there might be a third one who seeks justice and wants to do what is right. One of Crystal's long old friends, who just seems to add more tension and pressure onto the Autobots with his unknown motive. <br/>How will the Autobots deal with the new mech? And will everyone accept him in the end? How will his and Crystal's friendship turn out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was originally written in 2013 when Transformers Prime was a huge deal of a series on TV. Such amazing memories :'D<br/>And also cringy, funny, and at the same time wholesome moments of me learning to write and understand the world of making OriginalCharacters. This certain story is one of those during that period of time.<br/>I've decided to post this story back out here for fun (also, they were on my DA account,) and remember what I had since then.</p><p>I also updated it a bit, making the dialogue a bit better and adding more tension.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After long discussions, Crystal was eventually chosen and sent by Optimus on this certain mission.. The Prime wanted to ask Starscream to do it first, because he knew Dreadfang's warship Quiet Terror the best, but the Seeker had other bussines. Fortunately, Crystal was there before. She had sneaked there several times to find some information.<br/>Today, Optimus is sending her to sneak into the control room and find the locations of three relics they are about to hunt. All the documentation was stored and secured in a computer in the deepest depths of the flying warship.</p><p>Crystal was sent through the groundbridge into the halls of the warship Quiet Terror. She looked around her, making sure that noone was near. She activated her guns and <br/>quietly started making her way through the dark place. She passed several Vehicons that weren't that quick to notice her. <br/>Afer minutes of walking, out of nowhere, Crystal heard a very, very familiar voice. She hid behind a wall, listening to the sounds and trying to catch what was being said. Sneakily, Crystal looked just around the corner and spotted a red and grey Seeker talking to two Vehicons, not far away from her.</p><p>She knew that Decepticon very well… there was no mistaking him.</p><p>Dreadfang.</p><p>Crystal could only hear them talking about the relics and nothing more. That they are about to go hunting for the first target. After they finished talking, they turned around <br/>and walked down the halls their seperate ways. However, Dreadfang was wandering right towards Crystal's position... Crystal woke up, getting up on her feet and quickly ran back in another hall. The footsteps were nearing her. The blue and white femme found a cranny inside a wall and squeezed her way inside, praying to the Allspark that Dreadfang wouldn't notice her. He came into view, but only for a second, as he passed without registering Crystal. She waited few more moments before sliding out of the cranny. A sigh in relief escaped the femme's lips. She has to find the control room fast and download the locations!<br/>Crystal moved on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How big is even this warship?!<br/>Even though Crystal has been here several times as mentioned, it always seemed like as if the warhsip kept expanding itself overtime. It was said that Dreadfang possessed a technology that worked with its own mind and had orders from Dreadfang to construct objects and places inside for special needs.<br/>More voices started to echo just straight ahead of Crystal.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>Crystal opened a door to a random room and hid there. She studied her surroundings. No Vehicon was around, but by surprise there WAS a huge computer! Jackpot! Turning it on, Crystal managed to find the folder with locations of the relics and started to download them using a flash disc.<br/>Yet, she acted too quickly, without thinking. The sudden insert of the data medium also turned on the alarm, which echoed through the whole warship. Now that didn’t go so well...</p><p>''Scrap... Hurry up!'' Crystal growled.</p><p>The clock was ticking. Or was it the ticking of the percentage going up as slow as a snail? Crystal didn't know as she nervously tapped her fingers on the desk.<br/>Ding! The download was finished at last and Crystal pulled out the flash disc, dashed out of the room, taking way down the halls. There were Vehicons already waiting for her, guns drawn. <br/>But Crystal took them down within seconds. Insecticons joined the party as well, they were a little bit harder to kill, but still no problem for the Crystal Warrior.</p><p>Another turn around the corner, however, stopped Crystal in her tracks. At the other end of the hall, stood an enemy that Crystal feared the most. A red and grey Seeker was looking straight at frozen femme with his deadly purple optics. Dual swords were readied in his strong grip. Crystal didn't dare to move. <br/>''Planning to go anywhere, Tridax?" The figure chuckled. "Well, that is nice... But unfortunately for you, you will not get out of here safe!'' Dreadfang, the Bloody Assassin shouted and wasted no more time to run towards Crystal, swinging his swords at her. She dodged them quickly and transformed her guns to shoot at Dreadfang. All of the bullets hit nowhere else except the block of Dreadfang's sword. Groan. Crystal couldn't fight the Bloody Assassin alone, so she just started to run away, with Dreadfang following her and this time shooting at her with his laser guns instead. Crystal parkoured along the boxes scattered around the hall, dodging the shots, running faster and <br/>faster and slowly losing sight of Dreadfang. </p><p>She went to a hall where a portal of groundbridge suddenly opened. Crystal immediately ran in there without thinking. <br/>It closed just in time when Dreadfang was about to rush into it. He growled, and transformed the laser guns back to hands. </p><p> </p><p>He just stood there.</p><p> </p><p>He sensed someone standing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>''You... let her escape.'' Dreadfang said but didn't turn around. The 'Con in the back nod his own head that had no expression. It was actually funny... He acted very calm and didn't really care what the Bloody Assassin was planning to do to him. He still knew what was going to come.<br/>A hard punch was sent into his visor, sending him flying backwards to crash into a wall. The visor cracked, creating a small hole to show Soundwave's right purple optic. <br/>Dreadfang grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. But Soundwave didn't do anything. <br/>''Why'd you do it?! The Autobots now have the locations of the relics and won't waste time and will go for them!'' Dreadfang shouted at the powerless Soundwave. The Decepticon Spy didn't speak or fight back. He let it happen. He betrayed Dreadfang, with a purpose. Dreadfang is no longer the friend he had seen him as years ago. When Dreadfang killed Megatron, who he was closest to and the most loyal ever since Kaon... everything started to break within Soundwave. He regretted his decision staying with the Assassin. He let Crystal escape because he wanted her to deliver the downloaded locations on the flash disc safely. Wants her team to be the first one who collects all the relics. He doesn't want it to be Dreadfang. He had enough of him. His physical and mental abuse. Dreadfang is sick in his head...<br/>''So you decided to betray your master, huh? Very well then.'' Dreadfang pulled one of his swords out and stabbed Soundwave in stomach, then smashed the Decepticon Spy harshly to the floor. Soundwave’s optics widened as huge fluid of Energon flooded out of his wound. He tried to turn around but Dreadfang stomped on his head. ''I thought you were loyal to me, Soundwave. That you are my friend.. but you are just like that scrap-minded Starscream. '' Dreadfang growled and raised his sword. ''Sadly, Soundwave, you have finished. You will join Primus and Unicron. Goodbye…'' After he said that, he swung the sword down at Soundwave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Crystal appeared just outside the Autobot base in Jasper, Nevada. Her optics scanned the area in confusion. Why was she outside? She didn't call for a groundbridge. Crystal quickly ran inside the base to the main room, where Ratchet was standing by the computers. The Medic's face lit up in a bright smile once he turned and caught sight of Crystal. She stepped next to him. <br/>''I've got it.'' The Crystal Warriior said and gave the flash disc to Ratchet. He viewed the data medium like a new toy that was given to a small baby. ''Good work, Crystal! You arrived safe with the secured locations on the relics. With this in our hands, we'll be able to get to them in no time.'' Ratchet said while opening up the <br/>folder on the computer. ''I'm glad I could be of assistance.'' Crystal bowed a bit. But then her mind wandered to the groundbridge she got while escaping. Maybe it was Ratchet who did it?</p><p>Crystal regained her posture. ''Did you send me the groundbridge when I was about to escape from the battle ship? Because I didn't call for one.''</p><p>Ratchet stopped in his typing on the keyboard, appearing to be in thought. He turned to regard Crystal. ''No I didn't. If I did, you would have of told me. It must've been someone else.'' </p><p>Crystal rubbed at her chin. It was really strange. She could not stop thinking about it, she kept asking herself the question over and over.</p><p>- Who was that mysterious bot that helped her? -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal is shook from who she finds in the middle of the dessert...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud thunders echoed through the area as Crystal Tridax drove through the stormed desert. She has got a mission to do.<br/>
There is supposed to be a cave with huge amount of Energon. Since yesterday, Crystal could not stop thinking about the sudden groundbridge she got on Dreadfang's battleship while escaping. She didn't call for one and it wasn't Ratchet who did it.<br/>
It was a true mystery to her...</p><p>It's not long as Crystal drives through the desert. And to her surprise, she soon finds a mech passed out on the ground. No movement<br/>
coming from him. In alarm, Crystal transforms to her robot mode to check him. As she walked closer, she realized, who that mech was. A sleek build with dark blue colors, hints of purple lights, long arms and legs like that of a fictional supernatural creature people called Slenderman... </p><p>Soundwave.</p><p>Crystal knelt next to him and and shook his frame. "Soundwave! Soundwave, wake up! Can you hear me?!" She called, but got no response from the Decepticon Spy. He was beaten, scarred, energon dripping from the deep wounds. His visor was cracked and was showing Soundwave's right eye, that was closed. How could this happen to him?! And was he even alive?</p><p>Crystal checked Soundwave's spark, listening to it. It was beating. But slowly. She quickly comm. linked to base. "Ratchet! Prepare the Med. Bay! I have found Soundwave and he is in a very bad status."</p><p>"Why should I help a Decepticon? He's an enemy!" Ratchet spoke through the comm.link.</p><p>"I don't care if he is a Decepticon. All of us were once a family on Cybertron, don't you remember that? Whatever happened to him, he needs help! Everyone deserves to live, so open the groundbridge, please!" Crystal shrieked. She didn't know how Soundwave got into this state. But Crystal was willing to help him.</p><p>Ratchet sighed, "Fine. I am opening the groundbridge. Get him in there." After that, he ended the comm.link and soon, the groundbridge appeared infront of Crystal.<br/>
Even Bumblebee came to help Crystal pick Soundwave up and get him inside the base. They put his limpless frame down on the medical berth where Ratchet was standing by. When he saw the wounds, he gasped. "Primus, who has this done to him?"</p><p>"I have no idea. As I was driveing through the desert, I found him passed out! And there was no sign of other bot. Please help him! He is losing lots of Energon!" Crystal said and the Medic nod his head and got to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours passed, and Ratchet was still not done with Soundwave's injuries. Crystal is getting very worried. Who could cause that big damage? Then it came to mind. It was most probably Dreadfang. But why would he beat Soundwave up?</p><p>Crystal comm.linked to Starscream, telling him to come over and see the Decepticon Spy. The Seeker sounded astonished and cautious as he heard that, but nevertheless quickly made his way to the base. </p><p>As he got there, into the main room where everyone was gathered, he wandered to Crystal who was standing next to the med. berth where Soundwave was laying with Ratchet still working on him.<br/>
"So how is he?" Starscream asked, staring at Soundwave's beaten body. </p><p>"He will be fine. His spark beat is stable now but I still have to fix his wounds." Ratchet informed Starscream and the Seeker nodded.</p><p>Starscream looked at Crystal and he could see the worried expression on her faceplates. He sighed. "Crystal." The blue femme looked up at her spark mate and gently smiled, trying to hide the worry. "Yeah..?"<br/>
"Come with me, please." He said and lead Crystal outside, on top of the base.<br/>
The sky was now clean, without clouds, without rain. The sky created a soft red-orange color and in the distance there was a rainbow that was made from the rain. Starscream and Crystal sat down, and stared at the beautiful sight of sunset. The Seeker sighed. "Crystal, what's troubling you? Don't try to hide anything from me, you know very well that I can see it." He said and Crystal shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know. I am just very worried about Soundwave."</p><p>"Him? Why him all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Well as I told you that I found him in the desert passed out. I've been thinking it was probably Dreadfang who got him into this state." Crystal said. "And about that groundbridge... I think that it could be him who helped me..."</p><p>"Do you have a proof of that." Starscream narrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"No, but it is a possibility. Who else can call groundbridges at their own will?" Crystal sighed and Starscream pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>"Don't worry. We will find out who it was. I am sure of it." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Crystal snuggled closer to Starscream, enjoying how warm he was. "Maybe I am right... Maybe I am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At last, Crystal gets to see Soundwave again, closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal was the first to wake up. It was pretty early, sunrise slowly coming to life. Crystal looked out of the window before standing up from her berth and walking towards the <br/>door. She opened it as quietly as she could, making sure to not wake up the others. With a sigh, Crystal walked to the main control room where she spotted Soundwave laying still on the med. berth. </p><p>Crystal stepped next to Soundwave and looked down at his closed visor. Noone could tell if the Decepticon Spy was sleeping or not. Noone saw his face, noone heard his voice... except for few. <br/>Soundwave's wounds were fixed, even his damaged visor, all thanks to Ratchet. He looked like new, like nothing bad ever happened to him. Ratchet was the greatest Medic they could ever have. But Soundwave wasn't responding yet when Crystal set her hand on his shoulder. Crystal sighed and turned around, but stopped as she felt someone take her hand. Crystal looked back and glanced down at Soundwave, who was staring back at her.</p><p>"Soundwave..?" Crystal called. "Are you ok..?"</p><p>The Decepticon Spy nod his head, softly squeezing her hand. Crystal smiled and looked to the side at the screen that was showing Soundwave's life status. It was fine, Soundwave will be healthy very soon. <br/>"I'm glad. But you should wait for Ratchet to check on you. He'll tell everything about your health." Crystal said and Soundwave eventually nodded in agreement, letting go of Crystal's hand. "Can you at least tell me what happened to you?" When she asked that, Soundwave broke the optic contact and stared down. <br/>He wasn't quite sure if he should speak. You wouldn't tell it at first, but Soundwave is too shy and is very loyal to the ones he knew the best and could count on. Same went for his visor. The last time he showed his face was on Cybertron, right before the war started. Soundwave never shows his true emotions, he does only to his most trusted friends.</p><p>"Soundwave, I don't see why you have that visor for Primus knows how long, and not speaking with your real voice." Crystal continued. "You are with me, Soundwave. You can tell me." </p><p>Soundwave looked up at Crystal, who was staring back at him and waiting for the answer. But before Soundwave could do anything, a bot stepped into the room. They both glanced at Ratchet. They both relaxed.<br/>"Good morning, Ratchet." Crystal said with a smile and the Medic nod his head. "Good morning to you too. Awake already?" Ratchet said as he stepped next to the computer screens and scanned them with his optics. "Yeah." Crystal shrugged and looked at Soundwave, who was observing Ratchet, who clicked on the keyboard. </p><p>The Medic hummed as he checked Soundwave's status. "He's perfectly fine, doesn't need another medical examination." Ratchet said and Crystal cheered.</p><p>"If that's so, I can take Soundwave outside!" Crystal said and Soundwave glanced at her, standing up from the medical berth. "And... talk with him." She looked at the Decepticon Spy. </p><p>Ratchet narrowed his optics in question, "He can just talk here?"</p><p>"He doesn't talk to strangers, have you forgot?"</p><p>The Medic sighed. He knew what Crystal meant. Ratchet knew that Soundwave didn't talk to the mechs he didn't know the most, so he let Soundwave go with Crystal. Maybe it will work with her.</p><p>"Fine, but keep an optic on him if something goes wrong." The Medic warned and Crystal shrugged and wandered toward the exit, Soundwave following her close behind.</p><p>They both stood on top of the Autobot's base, staring into the distance. The sunrise was beautiful, creating orange and yellow colors on the sky. Just the right place where to have a quick, friendly talk.<br/>Crystal put her hands behind her back and sighed. "So, Soundwave." She began. "Can you tell me what happened, who got you into that horrible state?" Soundwave remained silent, no movement coming from him either. But Crystal moved closer to him and stood infront of him this time.</p><p>"Come on, Soundwave. Don't hide your emotions anymore, my friend." Crystal placed a hand on the side of Soundwave's visor. </p><p>"Let me see your face... and turn off your voice recording. I want to hear you, Soundwave."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soundwave reveals himself to Crystal after dozens of years. They have a talk about their past and what will happen onwards... with a guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave took hold of Crystal's hand that rested on his own visor and pushed the hand aside, before he sent the manual override to turn off his visor. A few clicks were heard as the visor opened, revealing Soundwave's true face. <br/>Crystal gasped, shocked by what she was seeing. A smile spread her faceplates and trailed her fingers along Soundwave's cheek.</p><p>"You haven't changed a bit, Soundwave. You look just as I remember you." Crystal said softly. "Absolutely stunning." Soundwave, unused to having his face in plain view where his emotions could clearly be seen, had a hard time fighting back a shy look as he averted his purple optics. </p><p>"To your liking?" Soundwave spoke, his voice smooth. </p><p>Crystal, who let her smile remain on her faceplates, softly said "Yes." </p><p>Crystal looked down at the ground. "After all these years, Soundwave, you finally spoke a word to me." She said.</p><p>"It was worth it, wasn't it? It's been so long, Crystal." Soundwave said with a smile on his smooth faceplates. Crystal nodded. It was so long since they spoke to eachother last time. </p><p>Their past...</p><p>They were small, curious sparklings when they met. They became more than friends, and found themselves closer than ever. A friendship like no other... But then... when the war came, they divided. Soundwave joined the Decepticons with Starscream and had to leave Crystal, not telling her a word. Then, Crystal changed, she didn't believe Soundwave a single word when they met for the last time. Crystal no longer trusted him, and they became rivals. But now... when Crystal found him beaten, broken, scarred, energon dripping, yesterday, it seemed like she forgot everything and hurried to help him.</p><p>"What happened to all that 'we are rivals' thing? You saved me all of a sudden without thinking." Soundwave spoke and pulled away. Crystal sighed. "I had to help you, Soundwave. I couldn't stand seeing you like that. Forget about the past. What matters is what will happen now and the future. We are back together, that's importnant." She explained and the Decepticon Spy chuckled. </p><p>"Yes, it is. Better than being away from eachother." He said and glanced at the sun, that was slowly rising up from its sleep. Crystal nodded.</p><p>"So..." Soundwave began. "About how I got wounded. You see, when you were at Dreadfang's battle ship, when you were about to escape, it was me who made that groundbridge for you. I wanted to make sure you will deliver the flash disc safely."</p><p>"So it was truly you..." Crystal's optics widened as Soundwave said that. The Decepticon Spy nodded in answer. "And when I did that... Dreadfang quickly found out it was me. He beated me up, I couldn't fight against him, I had no chance..."</p><p>"How did you... escape?" Crystal asked.</p><p>"After I woke up from my unconsciousness, I used a groundbridge to escape from there. But I felt too weak, I couldn't walk. I had passed out from my last energy drained."</p><p>"I am surprised you survived it... noone could survive a battle against Dreadfang." Crystal said as she put her hand on her chest. The Decepticon Spy chuckled. "But you did."</p><p>"Well, I am the Crystal Warrior, after all. You would not want to see me use the special power of mine against you." Crystal joked and Soundwave chuckled again. </p><p>The talk between them was interrupted as a familiar voice spoke, "Finished talking yet?"</p><p>Crystal and Soundwave turned their frames to look at the silver Seeker, who was standing several steps from them with arms behind his back. Soundwave frowned at Starscream, who walked closer to them.</p><p>"Calm down, Soundwave. There is no way to be afraid. You are in good company."</p><p>"Big talk, Starscream." Soundwave said and the Seeker chuckled.</p><p>"What's wrong, Soundwave. I thought you trusted me?"</p><p>"I don't trust a Autobot." Soundwave growled.</p><p>"Soundwave, Soundwave, I am not an Autobot, nor a Decepticon. I am neutral." Starscream hissed out.</p><p>"But you still work with the Autobots. You are with them." Soundwave pointed a finger at him. Starscream smacked it away.</p><p>"Yes." He hissed. "Because they are my family. Crystal is my family. And you have none."</p><p>Soundwave growled, optics burning with anger.</p><p>"Guys, stop!" Crystal shrieked.</p><p>"Did you hear what the Femme said? Listen to her!" Starscream shrieked.</p><p>"You started it first." Soundwave fought back.</p><p>Crystal got enough of this and stepped in between them, pushing them away from eachother. "I said stop! Starscream! You really do have a way with words!"</p><p>"Soundwave's intentions are-" Starscream was cut off as Crystal placed a finger on his lips.</p><p>"Nope. He is our guest. And you know how to deal with them." She said and pulled away. Starscream sighed heavily and crossed his arms. </p><p>"Fine, fine. I get you." He grumbled out.</p><p>Crystal turned towards Soundwave, who looked quite relaxed now. "Well, Soundwave... you have to stay with us at the Autobot's base, until you find a place you can stay at. You can't be here forever." Crystal explained and the Decepticon Spy looked as if he wasn't sure with what Crystal said. In the end, he nodded. And even another option... who would know if Optimus accepted Soundwave as a new member to Team Prime? They would have to talk about this, but would Soundwave want to?<br/>"Just what I needed." The Seeker rolled his optics and turned around, walking toward the stairs. Crystal sighed. Aalso Soundwave's and Starscream's sudden argues. They seemed to hate eachother for some reason Crystal didn't know.<br/>"Let's just go back." Crystal said to Soundwave and the Decepticon Spy nodded, turning on his visor. Crystal smirked when Soundwave did that. The Decepticon Spy surely didn't want to reveal his true self infront of the Autobots. </p><p>He will stay hidden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't last long and all the Autobots have gathered in the main room. Even Knock Out has came as fast as possible when he got the news from Ratchet.<br/>
As they all stood in the middle of the main room, Crystal could feel that Soundwave was incredibly nervous about this.<br/>
Not only about the talk if he can stay at the Autobot's base, but being here with the Autobot team. He never was that close to them. Optimus Prime stepped forward to Soundwave, meanwhile the Decepticon Spy stood still and looked up at the Autobot Leader. Primus, he felt so small infront of him.</p><p>"Soundwave, we really appreciate and are thankful to you for saving Crystal. No Decepticon would do that. But I need to know why, for what reason you have chosen to do such a risky move and put yourself in danger for saving an Autobot's life." Optimus spoke and everyone had their optics on Soundwave. At the last sentence Soundwave had looked down, not sure if he should really talk with his own voice. Everyone knew Soundwave never speaks to any mech to whom he was not loyal to. But at least he could do with recordings.</p><p>"No loyalty to Lord Dreadfang. He is no good leader, had done horrible things to my friends, Decepticons and Autobots. Willing to join the Autobots and help them with all my might to end the war." Soundwave played different voice recordings of different mechs he had gathered throughout his time. It was quite hard to find the words, but he tried to put it all together. Optimus hummed, thinking about it. </p><p>"After Soundwave found out that Dreadfang had done horrible things to me, Starscream, and his friends, Decepticons even Autobots, he realized that it was no use being with Dreadfang anymore." Crystal cut in. "I can believe it was really frustrating to him seeing his friends being harmed by the Bloody Assassin." She explained. Soundwave turned and looked at her, but glanced back at Optimus as the Prime talked. "I can see that you were really worried about Crystal, is that right?" Soundwave nodded at that, Starscream rolling his optics and crossing his arms, leaning against a wall.</p><p>"But when Crystal was on the mission on Dreadfang's battleship, we had Ratchet who would send the groundbridge to her if she was in trouble. I still don't get why Soundwave did it instead of our Medic?" Smokescreen hesitated to speak with a confused face. The Decepticon Spy stepped forward, playing another recording. "My friend from the past. Need to protect her."</p><p>"Oh, "need to protect her," hmm? Well, that tells me something." Arcee shrugged.</p><p>"Soundwave... if you really want to join, you have to prove you're not loyal to the Decepticons anymore. Which you did. But that's not all. We need to know more of you, so for that I will keep a close watch on you." Optimus explained and the Decepticon Spy nodded.</p><p>"I let you stay at the Autobot's base, but not forever. I suggest you to find your own place where you can stay, like Knockout and Starscream have."</p><p>"You know I have no problem that he'd stay with us. Easy." Knock Out spoke up confidently, Starscream however chuckled under his breath with a roll of his optics. "Yeah, why not? The problem is solved. I am sure that Soundwave will like it there in the Harbinger." The silver Seeker smirked, Soundwave rolling frowning behind visor. Starscream was trying to make fun of him.</p><p>"Alright, from now on, Soundwave stays with Knock Out and Starscream in the Harbinger. Whenever he wants to come to our base or is willing to help us on a mission, he needs to have my permission. You have to prove more for us, Soundwave. Think about it." After that, Optimus walked away, half of the team following him. Crystal sighed in relief and Soundwave had smiled behind his visor. Knock Out, Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen walked up to them, Starscream however walked out of the base without being noticed. </p><p>They talked about different things, Soundwave of course had to play the recordings he got. Smokescreen was especially curious about Crystal's and Soundwave's past, so that got most into the conversation.</p><p>The day went pretty fast for them, it was already evening. Now, Crystal and Soundwave stood outside the Autobot base, speaking a bit before Soundwave will go with Knock Out to Harbinger.</p><p>"Soundwave, why... why did you save me? There has to be something more." Crystal said and a smile curled Soundwave's faceplates. He looked at Crystal, staring into her optics. </p><p>"Because you are worth saving."</p><p>Crystal laughed. "Come on, tell me the truth."</p><p>The Decepticon Spy sighed, thinking all over it. There was more he wanted to say, but he didn't know how Crystal would feel about that. "I have a feeling.. that.. I need to protect you, badly. I am afraid to lose you, Crystal. I have to-" Soundwave stopped as Crystal put a finger on his lips to silence him.</p><p>"Shh. Don't say anything. I understand what you're trying to say. You are really worried about me, Soundwave. I am too. I don't want to lose someone like you." She stepped closer, which Soundwave did too.</p><p>"You don't know how much you mean to me, Crystal. I.. need you in my life. You know very good I would do anything for you, like in the past." Soundwave felt his spark beat fast as he said this. He just tried to not use the three words he wanted to say so much...</p><p>Staring into eachothers optics, they had leaned in closer. Lips just inches away, Soundwave had then quickly pulled away as he realized what he was just about to do. "C-Crystal... I..." He tried to find the words to say but couldn't.</p><p>Crystal sighed and put her hand on Soundwave's cheek, calming him. "I know, Soundwave... I know you love me, don't hide it. But.. look, I already found someone I love, Starscream. And you know it very well you and me can't be together as a couple. But at least... we can still be best friends, okay?" Nodding in agreement, Soundwave had smiled as he was pulled in for a hug, eventually wrapping his long arms around Crystal's waist. It was true. In their lost past, they were a couple, but in the war, Soundwave had joined the Decepticons and left Crystal, and he had not the time to tell her what happened. Crystal worried sick about him, but when she found out he was with the Decepticons, she raged, not believing Soundwave a word when he explained. They broke apart. Crystal soon found a true love, who was Starscream and are together until today. But now for Primus' sakes, Crystal explained to Soundwave about that big misunderstanding of hers, that she is very sorry she didn't listen to him. Soundwave in return had forgiven her. They are so happy they found eachother again. But yet, they can't have eachother.</p><p>Pulling away, Crystal smiled at Soundwave, which the Decepticon Spy smiled back before turning back on his visor as he heard footsteps. Knock Out approached them, glancing to Soundwave. "It's about time to go." He said and the Decepticon Spy nodded. Knock Out turned away with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"I guess I will see you tommorow, you two." Crystal spoke and the mechs had nodded. "Yup, have sweet dreams, Crystal." Knock Out smirked before transforming to his vehicle mode and sped off toward the road. Soundwave looked at Crystal last time before transforming also, taking off to the air and following Knock Out.</p><p>Crystal smiled as she walked back into the Autobot base. She's just so happy to have Soundwave back after all these years. You would maybe call this a 'unexpected love' for these two after all what happened. But since Crystal is with Starscream, the only one who she truly loves, Soundwave and Crystal may only stay as...</p><p>Best Friends Forever.</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>